


Weasleys' Fall

by dirtyuncle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Forced Incest, Incest Without Knowing, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyuncle/pseuds/dirtyuncle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione get creative in their revenge against the two younger Weasley siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasleys' Fall

Harry was the first one out of the Transfiguration classroom after the lesson ended, striding across the corridor with purpose. Ginny was already done for the day, he knew, and would be waiting for him in the common room. He got anxious when they were apart for too long, as if a great beast in his chest was howling for her, and only Ginny's touch could appease it.  
  
A goofy smile stretched across his face and he walked faster, not quite breaking into a run. He couldn't wait to see her, but he had to remember to be more mindful of her needs. Just two days ago, Ginny had told him he was acting clingy, and he was devastated. Thankfully, she forgave him after he'd rushed to Hogsmeade for chocolates and apologized. Really, what did he do to deserve such an amazing young woman?  
  
Lost in a daydream, he rounded a corner and promptly crashed into someone.  
  
"Sorry, I—Hermione? How did you get here?"  
  
"Never mind that now, Harry." She looked more serious than he'd seen her in a long time. "We need to talk."  
  
"Sure, let's walk to the tower." He stepped forward, but Hermione moved to block his path.  
  
"Not here," she said, her eyes darting around. "Come with me."  
  
The beast in his chest growled, but Harry did his best to clamp down on his irritation. It wouldn't do to snap at his friend. "Um, Hermione—I'm in a bit of a hurry."  
  
Her eyes fixed on him. "To meet her, right? Oh, Harry, don't you see? It's all _wrong_."  
  
"What do you mean?" He shook his head impatiently. "Look, whatever this is about, you can tell me later."  
  
He tried to take hold of Hermione by the shoulders to push her aside, but the girl jerked away from his touch. A second later, Hermione's wand was aimed at him, her eyes filled with fear and uncertainty.  
  
"Harry," she said, her voice shaking. "If you trust me—if you value our friendship at all—please do as I say." She lowered her wand, her eyes never leaving his face.  
  
He felt a surge of anger—how _dare_ she keep him away from Ginny—but then Hermione let out a sob and dabbed her eyes with the sleeve of her robes, and to Harry, it was like being doused with ice-cold water.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong," he said.  
  
Hermione gave him a teary smile and nodded, then grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Before he knew, they were moving farther and farther away from Gryffindor tower, into an unused section of the castle.  
  
Muttering under her breath, Hermione counted the doors they passed, until opening one and pulling Harry inside. She then let go of his hand and cast a few spells at the door, making it glow briefly with red light.  
  
Harry looked around the room; it was large and mostly empty, with just a few dusty-looking boxes stacked in a corner under the grimy windows. A smaller door was set in the left wall. "What is this place?"  
  
Finishing her spellwork, Hermione gave the door knob a try, and nodded in satisfaction when it didn't budge. "An office, or perhaps living quarters for a Professor. It hasn't been used in a long time."  
  
He nodded. "Why did you bring me here, then?" He tried not to let his annoyance show, but it still probably came out harsher than he intended.  
  
"Before I do that, you have to drink this," she said, handing him a potion bottle filled with frothing blue liquid. He gave her a skeptical stare and she winced. "Please, Harry. It's really important."  
  
He glanced at the concoction, then at the agitated witch next to him. She was watching him anxiously, and her eyes didn't look glazed over like they would be in case of Imperius. An impostor, perhaps—

"Finish this sentence for me," he said. "Books and cleverness, there are more important things..."  
  
Hermione blinked at him in surprise, then smiled. "Friendship and bravery, and—" she looked like she wanted to say something else, but bit her lip and went silent.  
  
Harry shrugged and lifted the bottle. "Bottoms up, then."  
  
He braced himself and quaffed down the potion, but it actually tasted decent—sparkling water with a dash of mint, perhaps. He finished up in seconds and handed the empty bottle to Hermione. "Well?"  
  
Hermione kept watching him closely. "Do you feel anything? Anything at all?"  
  
Harry focused for a moment, then frowned. "No. I don't feel any different from a minute ago." He shifted his feet. "Actually, I kind of have to use the loo, so if you'll excuse me—"  
  
He made a move towards the exit, but Hermione tugged his sleeve and pointed at the smaller door. Harry looked at her dubiously, but his need was becoming more pressing by the second, and he rushed towards the door she indicated. Thankfully, it led to a perfectly clean bathroom, so he slammed the door shut behind him and hurried to relieve himself.  
  
Harry pondered the situation as he washed his hands, but got no closer to the answer. He was fairly certain that Hermione was acting on her own free will and that she didn't want to hurt him, but beyond that, he had no idea. He left the room and found Hermione waiting for him as she tapped her leg, looking rather pleased with herself.  
  
"There better be a good explanation for this," he said warily.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Tell me, how do you feel about Ginny?"  
  
Merely hearing her name was enough to make him smile. "I love her, of course—" he began, then went silent. Something felt... odd.  
  
"Would you say you feel any different about her now than you did an hour ago?" Hermione pressed, stepping closer. "Ginny was dosing you with love potions, Harry. That was an antidote I gave you."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" He began laughing, but it died in his throat when he saw Hermione's solemn expression. "There's no way—I love her, I..." He trailed off, feeling that sense of wrongness again: the words were empty, failing to evoke the emotion they used to.  
  
"It's okay, Harry," Hermione said, reaching out to take his hand. "None of this is your fault, only _hers_."  
  
Harry's world was falling around him. "I don't understand," he said, eyes burning with unshed tears. "Ginny was so good to me, why did she—if she just asked me, I'd have been overjoyed to go out with her!"  
  
"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked gently. "She must have been doing this for months. It might take some time for your mind to go back to normal."  
  
Harry shook his head in a futile attempt to clear it. He tried to think back, before the happy days spent dating Ginny. She was amazing, beautiful, and vivacious, but back then... At the beginning of the year, she was just a little sister of his friend, a girl he tended to avoid because her crush on him made him uncomfortable. The difference between these two images of her was too large, too _unnatural_ , and, wracking his mind, he managed to trace it to the exact day when his view of Ginny Weasley changed so drastically.  
  
"That bitch," he whispered.  
  
Hermione choked back a sob and leaped forward, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, Harry, I'm so glad—not that she did this to you, but that you're back to normal—I was so worried you'd never drink the antidote, that no one would believe me, I even considered leaving Hogwarts..."  
  
Harry hugged her back. "What? Why?"  
  
"Ronald—he did the same thing to me as Ginny did to you. I think they even used the same potion, except Ronald also drugged me with... something else." Hermione sobbed into his chest. "He used a—a lust potion, it's not something an underage wizard can buy legally, I don't know where he got it—and I don't think he was very concerned about the proper dosage. I noticed something was off, and brewed the antidote just in case, and—oh, Harry, I'm so glad it's over!"  
  
Reeling with shock, Harry nevertheless had the presence of mind to stroke Hermione's back as she cried. Some cold, distant part of his mind was cataloguing every interaction between himself and his... girlfriend, as well as what little he'd seen happen between Ron and Hermione. The way Ginny would offer him a cool drink after Quidditch practice—back then, he'd been gratified, but now, her intentions were clear. Above all, remembering the way he'd catered to her every whim made him burn with humiliation. How blind had he been not to realize that the relationship between them had been anything but equal?  
  
Hermione finally quieted down and pushed away, sniffling. She excused herself and ducked into the bathroom to wash her face. When she emerged, her face was determined.  
  
"Harry, I don't want to report this to Professor McGonagall," she said, looking him straight in the eye, "I want to get even."  
  
He nodded without hesitation. "I'm in. What do you have in mind?"  
  
Hermione explained her plan. Harry's eyebrows kept rising as she talked.  
  
"Er, isn't that a little... extreme?" He scratched his cheek. "I can't believe you came up with something like that."  
  
She took a deep breath, her eyes darting away. "Ronald almost—he almost raped me yesterday."  
  
Harry gaped at her, then felt his face setting in a stony mask. "Forget what I said, I'm going to murder that bastard."  
  
"Harry, no! If you hurt him, you will get in trouble, too." Hermione took hold of his hand as he walked towards the door. "We'll give them a taste of their own medicine, and they won't be able to tell anyone about it."

* * *

The next week was one of the hardest in Harry's life. The only things he felt when he looked at Ginny now was anger and revulsion, but he still had to play along until it was time to implement their plan. He couldn't even imagine how difficult Hermione's part must have been; her strategy seemed to involve distracting Ron and staying away from him as often as possible. Both Weasleys started to suspect something towards the end, but at that point it didn't matter.  
  
Harry invited Ginny for a romantic dinner in the Room of Requirement while Hermione did the same for Ron, and now they were lying in wait. The room had been transformed beforehand and had a single table set for two, a merrily crackling fireplace, and thick, fluffy rugs on the floor. The setting sun was visible through the high arched windows, and in a few minutes it was going to be dark enough that any discrepancies would hopefully be missed.  
  
"Ron's here," Harry whispered, pocketing the Marauder's map and drawing the invisibility cloak around himself. Hermione nodded in his direction and took a steadying breath. Sure enough, the door opened a few seconds later, and Ron stepped in.  
  
"Bloody hell," he said, looking around in awe. "I thought you were avoiding me, 'Mione, but I guess you were just preparing a surprise."  
  
"Yes, Ronald," Hermione said stiffly, flinching backwards as he drew closer.  
  
Harry aimed at his former best mate's back. " _Confundo_!"  
  
Ron jerked at the sound of his voice but then relaxed as the spell landed. Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out a potion which she shoved into his hands. "Drink it."  
  
"Okay," Ron said with a silly grin. He swallowed most of the thick liquid, then paused to belch. "Tastes a bit funny." He squinted at the bottle, then continued drinking anyway. At the last gulp, his body shuddered and the potion slid out of his fingers, which were turning more slender. In fact, his whole body was changing, becoming slighter and shorter, while his red hair was darkening.  
  
Hermione approached, pushing a pair of glasses they'd prepared in advance on Ron's nose, and adjusting the size of his robes using Transfiguration that was above Harry's skill. He had a different task.  
  
"Look at me, Ron," he said. "From now on, you are now Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley is your girlfriend."  
  
Ron snorted. "Codswallop, Ginny's my sister," he said in Harry's voice, rolling his green eyes.  
  
" _Confundo_. Your name's Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley is your girlfriend."  
  
"I am Harry Potter," Ron said, his eyes glassy. "Ginny is my sister."  
  
Hermione fidgeted. "Hurry up, she will be here soon!"  
  
"Damn it, _Confundo_ , _Confundo_!" He jabbed his finger at Ron's chest. "You are Harry Potter, and you love your girlfriend Ginny very much!"  
  
"Gurgle," Ron said, drooling a little.  
  
"You overdid it, Harry!"  
  
"I know, let me just—" Harry went silent when the door handle rattled. "Shit, Ginny's here—hide!"  
  
The two of them rushed into a corner and ducked under the cloak, Hermione silencing the space around them. Neither of them was an ickle firstie anymore, so they had to press together to fit underneath.  
  
The door opened to let Ginny in. She looked around curiously, her eyes landing on Ron who now wearing Harry's appearance.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you shouldn't have!" she said, gliding towards him. "This is so romantic."  
  
"Er," Ron said, looking rather lost. He stared at Ginny for a moment and his face brightened up. "Ginny! I love you very much."  
  
She giggled. "Thank you, Harry."  
  
Ron simply stood there and stared at her with his doltish smile. Harry was already aiming his wand at him even as Hermione elbowed him in the side. The Ventriloquism Charm was obscure, but not very difficult for a sixth-year to learn, and he had been practicing it relentlessly for the past week.  
  
"Offer her a seat," Harry hissed when his spell connected.  
  
Ron looked around as if looking for the source of the voice, and Hermione groaned next to him.  
  
"She's your girlfriend, Ron, come on," Harry urged again.  
  
Ron's face had the look of dawning comprehension. He offered Ginny his arm and led her to the table, the pulled out a chair for her. By the time she was seated, she was smiling again.  
  
"You've been acting a bit odd, Harry, is everything alright?" she asked, leaning over the table.  
  
"Tell her you're nervous because she looks beautiful tonight," Hermione said. Hoping she knew what she was doing, Harry repeated the words to Ron, who then parroted them at Ginny. The younger girl blushed and smiled, and both Harry and Hermione sighed in relief.  
  
Ginny said something in an undertone that the two observers couldn't quite catch from their position in the corner, then took a bite out of the elf-prepared meal. Ron, meanwhile, kept staring at his "girlfriend" again.  
  
"Eat. Offer her some wine," Harry said into the boy's ear.  
  
Ron glanced down, and his face split into a wide grin as if he had seen the food for the first time. He grabbed the utensils and began demolishing the dinner with surprising dexterity. Harry guessed some things just didn't change, even if Ron was Confunded out of his mind and inside another person's body.  
  
"Ew, you look disgusting when you eat like that," Hermione told him.  
  
Harry cancelled his spell and turned to see her smiling at him. "Oh, be quiet."  
  
Ginny had apparently noticed something as well, for she stopped eating and was looking at Ron with an odd expression on her face. "Looks like you picked up some of Ron's bad habits, Harry."  
  
Ron stopped mid-bite. "Ron? I am Harry Potter. Would you like some wine?"  
  
"Is that what's in this bottle?" Ginny's eyes narrowed. "So that's why you've been acting so weird! You already tried some, didn't you?" Ron kept chewing. "You can't fool me, mister. I suppose I might as well try some myself."  
  
Ron picked up the bottle and poured some wine into a glass, splashing a good deal on the table despite the look of utmost concentration on his face. He handed the glass to Ginny, looking proud of himself.  
  
"Oh, this tastes heavenly," Ginny said after taking a sip.  
  
Ron perked up at that and tried to pick up another glass but wasn't having much luck. Giving up, he took a swig straight out of the bottle instead.  
  
"That's disgusting," Ginny said, but Ron didn't show any sign of stopping. "Hey, leave some for me! Where did you get the wine, anyway?"  
  
Ron belched, then furrowed his brows in thought. "The table," he finally said.  
  
Ginny gaped at him for a moment, then started giggling. "Oh, you're so funny!"  
  
Ron chuckled a bit himself, before going back to sucking on the bottle. Ginny drained her own glass and got up, swaying a little.  
  
"Come on," she said, dragging Ron out of the chair and towards the fireplace. Ron collapsed more than sat down on the rug in front of it, and Ginny perched between his legs. She wiggled her bum and shot Ron a mischievous glance over her shoulder, but the boy was still sipping the wine. Ginny frowned and snatched the bottle, finishing up what was left in several hasty gulps.  
  
"There," she said with a note of triumph, "maybe now you will pay more attention to _me_!"

* * *

"Do you think it will work?" Harry asked, noticing Ron's renewed confusion.  
  
Hermione snorted. "I poured Ron's entire potion in there, and they drank _all_ of it. If anything, I'm worried it will work too well."

* * *

Fed up with Ron's inaction, Ginny turned his way and started kissing him. Then it was as if a switch was thrown inside the boy's head, and he shoved his tongue down Ginny's throat enthusiastically while pawing at her robes.  
  
"Harry—mmm, Harry, slow down—"  
  
"Ginny, you taste delicious," Ron murmured, his glasses askew.  
  
The fight went out of her and the two continued making out. Ron was rather aggressive with his hands, groping Ginny through her robes, but the girl seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
"It's getting really hot in here," Ginny said breathlessly, drawing back from Ron and fanning herself. She shrugged off her robes, smiling at the way her "boyfriend" kept staring, and chucked them aside. Next, she started unbuttoning her blouse with slow, sensuous movements. It joined the robes on the ground, leaving Ginny only wearing her bra and skirt. Her skin was milky white, and she had freckles down her back and shoulders.  
  
"Aren't you going to undress, Harry?" She draped herself across his chest. "In that case, let me help you."  
  
After Ron was divested of his robes, he practically ripped his shirt off himself. Ginny seemed rather entranced, running her hands over his muscular chest. Ron grunted in response to Ginny's ministrations, then descended upon her, planting messy, slobbering kisses down her neck and collarbone while his hands groped her backside.

* * *

Harry shuddered. "Ugh, that's repulsive."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said in a distracted tone. Her eyes never left the couple near the fireplace, and her cheeks were faintly flushed.  
  
Harry followed her gaze to Ron's—or rather, his _own_ —naked upper body and frowned, suddenly feeling insecure. He had put on some muscle lately, but he figured he was still too skinny.  
  
Then he saw Hermione lick her lips out of the corner of his eye, and couldn't stifle a grin. Maybe he didn't look so bad after all.

* * *

The two oblivious lovers collapsed on the rug, Ginny's red hair splaying out on the carpet. The girl was breathing heavily, her face reddened while Ron hovered over her, exploring her body with his hands. He kept fumbling with her padded bra, and she reached around to take it off herself, freeing her tiny breasts. Ron seemed captivated and moved to caress them immediately, Ginny whimpering under his touch.  
  
He silenced her with another kiss, then moved down and began lapping at her pale nipples with his tongue.  
  
"Oh, yes, Harry—oh, _wow_." Ron moved lower still, and Ginny gasped and shivered when he kissed her bellybutton. "Wait—this is in the way—"  
  
She unzipped her skirt, wriggled out of it, and kicked it away. Her panties looked worn and had some sort of a silly cartoon on them, but Ron was transfixed, practically drooling at the sight. He bent down and hooked his fingers through the waistband, then slowly pulled them down, revealing a triangle of red, almost-orange hair. Ginny tensed up, but allowed him to undress her, biting her finger and squirming as her most private area was exposed.

* * *

Harry craned his head and held his breath. Without the influence of the potion, Ginny's body didn't appear as attractive, but he couldn't help being a red-blooded male. She never even let him touch her breasts (not that he'd missed out on much, apparently) yet here she was, nude and offering herself to someone she thought was Harry.  
  
He shifted a little, grateful for his loose robes, and glanced at Hermione only to find her staring back intently.  
  
"W-what do you think? Do you find her attractive?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Um, sort of."  
  
"Oh," she said softly, and turned away.  
  
"Not like—I _like_ her anymore," he said. "It's just a, you know, a physiological reaction."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione glanced at him and looked away again, her cheeks flaming.  
  
An awkward silence stretched between them, filled with Ginny's moans and Ron's incessant slurps. Intensely aware of Hermione fidgeting next to him, Harry felt like he had to say something.  
  
"Er, if they go all the way, won't it be, you know... dangerous?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I added some contraceptive potion just in case."  
  
"Phew," Harry said. "Imagine Ron knocking her up with _my_ kid."  
  
Hermione looked stunned for a moment. "That's a fascinating thought, actually. If Polyjuice transforms your whole body, and there's no reason to believe otherwise, then it stands to reason that it includes your—well, _sperm_."  
  
Harry snorted. "Only you could go all academic in a time like this."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat, blush returning to her cheeks. "Anyway, there's no reason to stop them until we get our blackmail material." She reached into her enchanted purse and pulled out a camera.

* * *

Ron raised his head from between Ginny's legs and grinned, his lower face shiny with her wetness. Ginny leveled her smoldering gaze at him. Her pale skin was flushed all the way to her heaving chest and the red mane of her hair was messy, a few tendrils sticking to her sweaty forehead.  
  
"Gods, Harry, that felt amazing," she said huskily, then went silent. Ron had straightened up, revealing the fact that he'd gotten completely naked at some point, and a certain part of his anatomy came in full view.  
  
She gaped at him, her face turning even redder than before, and made to rise from the floor, but Ron pushed her back gently.  
  
"I want you," he whispered, looming over her.  
  
Ginny seemed to hesitate for the briefest moment, but then wrapped her hands around his shoulders. "Take me, Harry."  
  
It took a few attempts and some careful coaxing, but Ron finally managed to enter her with a satisfied grunt. Ginny whimpered from under him and Ron froze for a moment, whether out of concern or due to overwhelming sensations.  
  
Slowly, he started moving with inexperienced, shaky motions. Ginny's face was screwed up in grimace, but she just hugged her Polyjuiced brother closer, little whimpers escaping her lips with his every thrust.  
  
Ron grew bolder as he ravaged his sister's virgin pussy, adjusting his limbs for better support and increasing the tempo. Soon, he was making pleased grunts as he thrust into Ginny with abandon.  
  
Ginny gasped, raking her nails across his back. Any sign of pain had long left her face, leaving only rapturous ecstasy.  
  
"Oh, gods—yes, Harry, yes—" She arched her back and closed her eyes, making inarticulate noises of pleasure.  
  
Ron pounded her even faster for a few seconds, then stiffened up and groaned loudly. His body suddenly spasmed and began shifting, limbs lengthening and muscles filling out. His hair was the last to change, slowly reverting to its original color.  
  
Caught up in the throes of her climax, Ginny hadn't noticed the change. When her slender body stopped trembling, she sank back into the rug and opened her eyes languidly.  
  
"I love you," she said, before her eyes went wide like saucers. "Ron? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Ron gave her a dreamy grin. "Huh?"  
  
"Get off, Ron, get off me right now!" Ginny twisted under him and smacked his chest with her palms. Finally, her brother got the message and rolled off her, goggling at Ginny in confusion.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Tears pooled in her brown eyes. "Ron, snap out of it!"  
  
The look of immense satisfaction on Ron's face was gradually replaced with that of horror. "Ginny? But I—I thought..." His gaze darted around the room, then returned to Ginny, and he paled.  
  
"What have you done, Ron, _what have you done_?" Ginny was hyperventilating, her body shivering despite the proximity to the fireplace.  
  
"It's not me, Ginny, the wine must have been spiked—everything's muddled in my head, I can't think straight..." He reached out to his sobbing sister, taking some comfort from the fact that she didn't flinch away. "I am so, so sorry."  
  
Heedless of her nudity, Ginny jumped into her brother's arms and began bawling. Ron looked rather uneasy at her proximity, but nevertheless attempted to comfort her.  
  
"We'll get to the bottom of this," he murmured. "I promise."  
  
After a few minutes of Ginny sobbing against his chest, Ron had to shift to hide his growing... problem. His hands had also wondered farther along his sister's naked back than was strictly necessary, and he barely managed to catch himself doing it. When the younger girl finally quieted down, he hastened to extricate himself and went to pick up his robes.  
  
"Ron?" Ginny was biting her lip as she watched him.  
  
"We've been drugged—I am pretty sure it was a lust potion," he said with a scowl. "Stay here until it wears off."  
  
"Ron—I'm scared." She hugged herself. "Don't leave me alone."  
  
He turned to look at her and gulped. "I have to, it's too dangerous." He buttoned up his robes, grabbed his shoes and headed for the door.  
  
Ginny got up with a wince and scampered after him, catching up as he was reaching for the handle. She hugged his larger frame from behind, stopping him in his tracks. "Ron. Ron, it's all right."  
  
Ron stiffened up. "What are you saying?"  
  
Ginny spun him around and started dragging him back by the front of his robes. He wasn't offering much in the way of resistance, and soon the two siblings found themselves back in front of the fireplace again, Ron's half-buttoned up robes the only barrier separating their bodies.  
  
"My body's so hot and tingly all over, and when we did... _that_ earlier, it helped, but now it's call coming back, and..." Ginny squirmed, not meeting his eyes. "Ron, I don't even _care_ anymore, just—we did so much already, we can help each other, no one has to know—"  
  
"It's wrong," he said in a hollow voice. "You're my sister."  
  
She looked down pointedly. "Your... _cock_ doesn't seem to mind."  
   
Ron jumped back as if burned, ripping his robes out of her palms, but didn't seem capable of tearing his gaze away from her.  
  
Ginny sat on the rug and leaned back, spreading her legs. Her small hand reached to cup her breast. She rolled her nipple between her fingers and gasped at the sensation that ran through her body.  
  
Ron swallowed. "Ginny, we can't!"  
  
Maintaining eye contact with her brother, Ginny moved her hand between her legs and caressed her swollen sex. Even the gentle contact made her gasp loudly. "Merlin, it feels good. I know it's wrong, but I—I can't stop, I don't want to stop." She bit her lip and spread herself open with two fingers. "I want you inside me again, Ron, _Ronnie_ , please—you remember how good it felt inside me, right?"  
   
Ron made a desperate sound, something between a yell and a howl, and threw his robes off. Ginny barely had time to whisper another reassurance before he silenced her with a fierce kiss.  
  
"Mmph!" Ginny's eyes shot open as if she hadn't quite expected that, having her brother so close, _tasting_ him, but her tense body loosened a moment later. Her palms brushed against his chest then moved down, encircling his cock and freezing up for just a second before giving him a needy tug.  
  
"Please, Ron," she whispered when he drew back from the kiss, and he was only too happy to comply. The two siblings embraced, and lost themselves in pleasure.  
  
Neither of them noticed when the door out of the room opened, then closed again.


End file.
